Defrosting
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Agents Fitz and Simmons got promoted a little bit. And Captain America's not dead.


"And you say these are two of the finest scientists you've ever seen?"

"They are indeed, Director, alone they're incredible, but they've been working together for nine years and I have yet to see a better partnership," Anne Weaver said. "Here we are."

The two of them opened the door just as the woman sprayed the fire extinguisher at the slightly smoking man. They froze as the door opened.

"Agents Fitz and Simmons, Director."

"Sir," the male one said, pushing the foam off of his head. "It's an honour to meet you."

"And Agent Weaver, a pleasure to see you again," the female said, dropping the fire extinguisher.

"Agent Weaver, would you kindly escort these two to Agent Hand's office when they've cleaned up?" Fury asked.

"Certainty sir."

He left, leaving Fitz and Simmons.

* * *

"I think we're being fired," Simmons said. "That plan really blew up in our face. Well, your face. At least you can hardly notice your hair was on fire."

"I wonder if MI5's hiring."

"After being fired from SHIELD? We'll never work in intelligence again, we can't even get a reference, I'll never find another job, I'll end up stacking shelves for the rest of my life, goodness knows where you'll be, probably half way across the world, maybe Tony Stark would give you a job, me, I'm doomed. What will my parents say?"

"Jemma, you have two PhDs. You're a biochemist. One of the best. You are not going to end up staking shelves, don't worry. Any pharmaceutical company will snatch you up like gold dust."

"But you still won't be there."

"We'll keep in touch. You never know, we might not even be fired."

"We set fire to the lab and Director Fury himself walked in."

"It'll be fine. You're sure everything came off?"

"I'm sure."

"Agent Fitzsimmons?" a man asked.

"Oh, that's us," Simmons said, standing up. "Come on, Fitz."

They stood the opposite side of the desk from where he was sat and no one spoke.

"We're so sorry, Director," Simmons said.

"It was an accident really," Fitz said. "Maybe if we hadn't added the zinc-"

"The iron might not have been displaced."

"And then the-"

"I've got to stop you there," Fury said. They gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well earlier, sir," Simmons said, "in the lab and-"

"I'm sure you were working on a project which will help SHIELD no end, but you're going to have to put it on hold. You're being promoted to Level Five."

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you."

"The two of you will report to Agent Coulson for your next project."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

They left.

"So not fired."

"Not fired. Well, I am a bit."

"Where's Coulson's office?"

"I'll show you," the man who showed them in said. "I've got to head that way anyway. It's not really his office, they're both based at the Triskelion, but it'll does for when they're here."

They followed him through the building, until they reached a door.

"Hey, Coulson, found you some new friends."

"Agent Barton, if you would be so kind as to knock."

He rapped on the door then continued. "Fury sent them. Fitz and Simmons, two people, come to talk about something secret and Level Five."

"I know why he sent them, please don't terrorise the scientists, Agent Barton."

"Aww, come on, Coulson, you know I'd never, look, this one's like twelve and he was on fire earlier. Literally. I think they need supervision, make sure they don't hurt themselves. Unless you meant to catch fire."

"It was supposed to be on a delay," Fitz said.

"We were asked to design some better explosive arrows," Simmons said. "To work on a timer."

"You make those things? Coulson."

"Yes, Barton, people do make your arrows. I've got your file here."

"Thanks Phil. Good luck little arrow geniuses. Keep up the good work, they work great."

Barton left, leaving Fitz and Simmons with Coulson.

"Was that-"

"That was Hawkeye, yes," Coulson said. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you sir."

"The two of you are two of SHILD's top scientists. What do you know about Captain America?"

"Injected by the super solider serum," Simmons said. "I did try and study it but nothing survived, so it was all hypothesis. He crashed, didn't he, just before the end. Sad."

"All the technology was above our clearance," Fitz said. "So I haven't looked."

"He wasn't killed. SHIELD recently ran a search mission in Greenland near the crash site to recover what we could. We found Captain Steve Rogers frozen in ice. But alive. What would you do?"

"Well, you'd want something which would heat him slowly," Fitz said. "So you don't shock him, I could probably jumble together something."

"And you'd want a doctor present," Simmons said. "To check he's all right."

"Perhaps someone with experience with the serum," Coulson said.

"Well that would be- Oh."

"We'd like the two of you to head up the project."

"We're flattered sir, really, but I'm actually a biochemist, not a medical doctor, so-"

"Steve Rogers is not a normal case, Agent Simmons, we feel you are the most suited for the job."

"Of course sir."

"If you tell me everything you need, I can have it brought to you."

"Where are we being stationed for this sir?" Fitz asked.

"New York."

"Is that wise?"

"We feel it will help him more."

"But it's changed so much."

"There's no point hiding it. If you would be so kind as to gather your things and wait outside, I believe Agent Barton has requisitioned a car."

* * *

Fitz and Simmons clutched the notes, sitting in the back of a car with Hawkeye in the front passenger seat and Director Fury driving.

Hawkeye was the one doing most of the talking, with Director Fury, until he spoke to Fitz.

"So, are you the ones who made the grappling arrow?"

"Yes," Simmons said. "Mostly Fitz."

"How did you get it to do the thing? You know the thing where the shaft splits into the rope."

"It's just thin," Fitz said. "Fits inside."

"It's great. So, I guess you design a lot."

"Agent Fitz invented the Mouse Holes you're so fond of," Director Fury said. "And Agent Simmons has worked on numerous serums. What is it you're currently working on?"

FitzSimmons exchanged a look.

"It doesn't have a name yet," Simmons said. "But it renders people unconscious, allowing them to be brought in rather than killing them."

"Brilliant," Hawkeye said. "Director, do you think-"

"No."

"Fine."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be wearing a thicker jumper?"

"Simmons, it's seven degrees, not freezing. A cardy's fine."

"It's more that I think everyone else is worried."

"You're not much better."

"I like this jumper."

"Simmons."

"Oh fine, I didn't see the need for much. He's still unconscious."

"He's getting there, Simmons."

"I know, Fitz. Can you believe it?"

"Not really."

"Do you think he'd be willing to talk about Peggy Carter?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But maybe it'll hurt too much at first."

"Something's doing something."

"Is he waking up?"

"Not fully, but he's stirring."

"I'll find the Director."

"It's all right, Captain," Simmons said as Fitz ran. "You're safe, it's all right. It's going to be all right."

She did hope she could keep that promise.

* * *

"Back to the Night Night gun," Fitz said.

"We're not calling it that," Simmons said.

"What then?"

"Not that. Do you think he's all right?"

"Simmons, he's Captain America."

"But he's human too, Fitz."

"You're not analysing his blood?"

"Director Fury wanted to ask him first."

* * *

"Excuse me." Simmons and Fitz both looked up at the door. "Director Fury said the two of you were in charge of defrosting me."

"Yes," Simmons said. "That was us. It's an honour to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"It's my pleasure. And please, Steve is fine."

"This is Agent Fitz."

"And she's Agent Simmons. Jemma Simmons."

"Leo Fitz."

"Do the two of you always introduce each other?"

"Do we?" Fitz asked.

"I think we do," Simmons said.

"Never noticed."

"Can we help you Capt- Steve?"

"I just wanted to thank the two of you."

"Don't mention it. It's what we're here for."

"Are you expecting Director Fury to ask us to defrost many more people?"

"You know what I mean, Fitz."

"Yeah. Happy to help, Captain. Steve. We're always here if you need us."

"Thanks again."

They waited until he was out of ear shot before getting excited.

* * *

"Agent Coulson."

"You both recently applied for a position in the field?"

"We did sir," Simmons said.

"Your assignments."

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you."

"You're both be on my team."

"Your team sir?" Fitz asked.

"A specialist unit. You'll meet everyone on the BUS. Melinda May, pilot, Grant Ward, specialist, I'm team leader and the two of you, if you're willing, can be our resident scientists."

"We'd love to sir," Simmons said. "It will be wonderful to work with you."

"I need you ready to report for duty in two days' time at the coordinates enclosed, no later than eight. It's for an indefinite amount of time, so bring everything you need. Until then."

He left.

"We're actually going into the field."

"Oh, don't worry so, Fitz."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"You could have said no."

"We're going to die."

"We'll be fine. It'll be fun. Come on, we need to pack."


End file.
